Zoids Chaotic Aeon
by AnimeFan3oo4
Summary: I really suck at writing summaries so just read and see. RR


Yes, I'm really bad at writing and my writing style isn't too good but please bear with me for this story. It's my first one on fanfiction.net.  
  
------------------------------------- Zoids: Chaotic Eon  
  
Chapter 1: Prologue  
  
It has been 30 years since the real Deathsaurer has been destroyed. The hero, Van Fligheight, had long since died of an unknown heart disease. Since then he has had a son, named Kyoji who is now 17 years old. Kyoji has many of his father's strait such as the black and grayish spiky hair and his father's brown eyes.  
  
This is how our story begins.........  
  
As if the death of Van was known, a large fleet of spaceships started to land on Planet Zi on the exact date of Van's death. The people of planet Zi thought that these people on these ships were some kind aliens from a distant world that have come to destroy them. But then they saw that they were wrong when they saw the spaceships' docks to open. Tanks and jets and a few other war machines slowly crawled out of the docks. And then a young man of about 20 years walked out of the dock of the biggest ship. He had brilliant but hating blue eyes and short cut dirty blond hair. And this was what he said when he was sure that everybody would hear.  
  
" The Confederacy of Earth claims this planet and its resources as its own now! Anybody who dares disobey us will be punished." He said coldly.  
  
This news of an invasion soon traveled to the leaders of planet Zi. Sadly they had nothing to combat the invaders with since earlier, as far as the Zoidians could remember, Zoids were their weapons but all the people on planet Zi signed a decree that no Zoidian will ever use Zoids as weapons again. Zoids were also particularly hard to find since they now were usually found in barren lands hard to get to even with the highest flying machines created by the Zoidians. So the Zoidians started to build some sorts of tanks and jets too but now the "Earthlings" as the aliens call themselves had long already discovered Zoids.  
  
In addition to the Zoids, the Earthlings also developed artificial Zoid cores and even started mass-producing certain types of Zoids.  
  
The officials of Planet Zi sand the citizens of Planet Zi are now forced to hide out and follow all the earthlings' commands but some still wait for the hope of a revolution.  
  
And so our real story starts...........  
  
__- In some Ruins-__  
  
The same man that led the invasion stood next to the ruins of what probably used to be a very powerful Zoid. It was a giant red and blue scorpion Zoid. A few feet away were the fossils of what used to be a giant dinosaur.  
  
" Once we resurrect these two Zoids, our army will be unstoppable and we will once again claim what is ours!! HAHAHAHA!!!!" (The Man) __-Wind Colony -__ The village of Wind Colony has suffered many hardships since Van's death since Van was considered the protector of the village of Wind Colony but without Van the village was a frequent victim to many bandits, crooks, and thieves. It was also occasionally raided by the "Earthlings". Now the town stands in ruins with only a few undisturbed buildings. Kyoji and his mother, Fiona, live in one of these buildings, being the wife and son of Van, the legendary hero.  
As I said earlier, Kyoji looks a lot like his father because of his hair and voice but he also had some of his mother's traits such as her blue eyes and her kindness. Kyoji is a lot like his father in the way that he wants to start on an adventure to defeat the Earthlings. His mother doesn't want him to get involved in this war but......, as you will see; Kyoji is also as stubborn as his father.  
  
*************** Wind Colony: September 23rd, Year: Classified**********************  
  
As Kyoji was walking to school one say when he saw a Zoid coming out of the shadows. As it came out of the shadows, Kyoji saw that it looked like a giant red and gray cat. It was also a bit smaller then the average Zoid. Right before his very own eyes, the Zoid disappeared back into the shadows. Kyoji ran back home to his house to tell his mother about the Zoid. He thought that it might have been one of the Earthlings' zoids and if that were right then that would spell big trouble for the already severely damaged Wind Colony. Kyoji runs home to tell his mother of the threat of the Zoid. He finally reaches his 2-story house in 10 minutes. He walked in. His mother was there having breakfast. Once she heard him coming in, she turned around. She was surprised to see him since he should have been in school by then. "Kyoji!!! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" His mother said "Yes but I saw some strange Zoid near the school and then it suddenly disappeared. The Zoid kind of smaller then the usual Zoid and it looked a lot like a cat. I'm afraid that it might be an attack from the Earthlings." He said worriedly " Wait. That Zoid sounds familiar. I remember seeing something like that when I was traveling around with your father to find Zoid Eve. I remember that it had superior stealth technology compared to the other Zoids available for use. We must tell the other villagers to be ready to evacuate." Kyoji's mother said. As she said that, an explosion could be heard not far away. After that, the sound of machine guns and people yelling and screaming filled the air. "It must have started already! Kyoji, go evacuate. I'll go warn the others in the town. And stay out of trouble!" She aid quickly "Yeah, sure." Kyoji said in a mischievous voice. He had been waiting to get a chance to get a Zoid and go fight the Earthlings and this was his chance! *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Like his mother told him to, Kyoji evacuated to the desert on the other side of the town. He was going to visit the ruins that his father Van visited when he first started his legendary journey to find the Zoid Eve. He took with him his father's knife and some water.  
  
Meanwhile in town, the stealth Zoids, which were called Hellcats, started appearing around the town. The town was not properly evacuated yet and the pilots of the hellcats  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you liked it. 


End file.
